Symphony
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: A fluffy, fun piece, where the Freak is out of Wentworth and there's no need for a Top Dog. Kaz and Bea have a truce and all of Bea's friends enjoy teasing her over her little Alliecat. A fun and funny piece with some big emotions and sexy time thrown in too. Hope you guys enjoy! We need some lightness in this damn fandom! Ballie Bea x Allie Maxine and Boomer join too!


Symphony

* * *

Hi, my name is (…) and I'm addicted to Ballie. ;D

This could be taken as OOC. I needed to add some fluff to this fandom, though of course it's me and there's still mushy angst woven in, but still. Fluff was needed. Ballie is epic, and if Kate Jenkinson gets killed off, I will be flying to Australia for a little sit down with the creators of Wentworth. Just sayin. XD Anyway! Read and pleaaaase review folks! They keep me going. Hope you all enjoy!

Oh, yea, and there's more sex here. You've been warned.

* * *

"You're in looove. You're in loooove. Somebody's in loooov-"

"Jesus, shut it Booms!" Bea hissed at the table, clapping her hand over Boomer's mouth as the woman danced happily in her seat.

Max and Doreen were attempting to stifle their giggles, Liz watching on with a smile. Things had calmed tremendously at Wentworth. Once Kaz had realized it was The Freak who had set her up with the cops to head to jail, she teamed up with Bea and the prison rallied to out-psych the psycho, which eventually led to her breakdown and removal from the prison.

With Kaz and Bea presenting a united, democratic front, the prison had calmed and all was good. Bea chose to step down as Top Dog, groups of prisoners now meeting to make decisions and handle the matters of the prison in unison. Since Kaz and Bea had mended their fences, all of the other women knew that if you messed with either of them, you would deal with the pair and their formidable crews. It looked as if democracy was working out nicely for all as calm became the new normal.

Bea was pleased with the arrangement, no longer stressed about people coming to knife her, handling the drug problem by herself, and just plain having to deal with the daily bullshit that came with being Top Dog. Furthermore, it gave her peace of mind and the opportunity to focus on other things, like… a young, pretty blonde?

Said blonde had walked into the cafeteria with her mother and crew, staring Bea down all the while with a sexy smirk. Once everything had settled, Bea had informed her friends of her budding romance with the stunning Allie Novak, which of course led to relentless teasing.

"What? It's true. You're worse than me an' Dez, you're practically drooling into your eggs!"

Doreen cackled at the comment, Bea gritting her teeth as her cheeks flared red. She glanced up to see Allie smirking at her, knowing the blonde was completely aware of what she was suffering through. After being Top Dog for so long, her friends were finding it hilariously entertaining she went from big bad dog to whipped little puppy.

"Booms, I swear to Go-"

"Now, now, no need for bashing in this era of peace," Max said, laying a hand on Bea's forearm, trying to contain her laughter.

The lighter air in the prison made everything more at ease and joyful, and it was brilliant for everybody to see Bea Smith in a position that wasn't so brooding or bloody.

"Right, like her little Alliecat would even let her touch me. Bea's all soft now, isn't that right pookie?" Booms asked, poking Bea's cheek, the redhead swatting her hand away as her other hand had a vice-like grip on her fork.

"Boomer, I am going to fucking kill you if you don't shut it," Bea gritted out, her embarrassment growing.

Before Boomer could respond, she saw Allie walking over to their table, Boomer eyeing her as she came to stand behind Bea.

"Ay Allie! Bea is threatening my life all because-"

Bea reached out to clamp her mouth shut again, the table chuckling and Allie looking down in amusement. She rested her free hand on Bea's shoulder, squeezing it gently as she leaned down to whisper.

"Now, now, baby, whatever it is, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Oh, she meant it," Bea said, teeth still gritting, the laughter in Boomer's eyes dancing at her.

Allie shook her head.

"No killing, not before lunch anyway," she said, kissing the woman's cheek and walking off to sit with her crew and Kaz, winking back at Bea as she left.

Bea's face was flushing, the feel of Allie behind her, her breath on her ear, her smell, all driving her crazy. Bea didn't realize she was staring until Boomer ripped her hand away and started laughing hysterically once again, pointing at her.

"Look at your face! Something look good Bea?"

Max couldn't hold it in any longer as she let out a laugh, earning a look from Bea, to which she just shrugged.

"Darling, we are all just very happy for you," she said, smiling sincerely at Bea, Doreen nodding.

"It's nice to see ya happy Bea," Dor said, Bea huffing grumpily as she picked at her eggs.

"Stupid fricken' peace. I liked it better when you all cowered in fear," she grumbled, Boomer laughing.

The table fell into comfortable conversation after that, Bea glancing up every now and then to peak at Allie, catching her gaze. The blonde's smile grew each and every time their eyes met, causing Bea to roll her eyes. She was never good at this whole feelings thing, and after months of them being together, she knew deep down Boomer was right.

She was in love.

* * *

The morning rushed by, and before they knew, it was time to head out into the yard. Bea and Boomer took to lifting everyday while Maxine stood by spotting. Today however, Boomer got into it with one of Kaz's goons, which led to Boomer declaring war on the basketball court, much to Bea's dismay.

It wasn't until Allie challenged her by stating she was scared of losing that Bea's competitive side rose to the surface and she agreed to play four on four. Kaz, Allie, and their two rather larger family members were going up against Max, Booms, Doreen and Bea, with Liz helping referee.

"Alright, me an Max got the two taller chicks," Boomer said, the crews eyeing each other.

Before Bea could speak up, Allie hopped on over to her side, bumping her hip.

"I got Bea," she said smiling confidently.

"I'll bet you do!" Boomer said with a laugh, Doreen chuckling as she walked over to mark Kaz.

Bea began blushing once again, Allie chuckling softly herself, leaning over to whisper.

"Unless you think you can't take me?"

Bea whipped her head, glaring playfully at the blonde.

"Bring it," she said, walking over and stealing the ball from Boomer to pass to Liz, all the girls lining up for the toss.

Bea bent down, Allie right next to her, the girls legs brushing as they waited for their friends to grab the toss.

"Wanna make this interesting?" Allie whispered, nudging Bea playfully.

"How so?"

"Mmm, maybe a little wager?"

Bea side-eyed Allie with a laugh.

"What could you possibly want to play for?"

Allie smiled, pursing her lips thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe an admission from you?"

Bea felt panic shoot down her spine, thinking Allie was inferring her lack of love declaration. She eased up when the younger girl leaned over to continue.

"An admission that I, Allie Novak, am in fact the better rapper, basketball player, and all around on top in everything I do, especially with you."

Bea turned to look at her, smiling and shaking her head.

"Dare to remember when you tried lifting with me and pulled a muscle?"

Allie chuckled.

"Doesn't count! You didn't stretch me out properly first," Allie teased, Bea shaking her head, marveling at how this girl turned everything dirty.

"But it's okay, I mean if you're scared to admit it-"

"I'm not scared, because we aren't going to lose."

"Well if you're so confident then, I don't see why there's a problem?"

"And what do I get if I win?"

"Mmm, an hour long back massage where I actually don't grope you?"

Bea laughed.

"I don't think that's possible for you."

"Oh, it will be torture. But that's why it'd be a loss for me."

Bea paused, eyes challenging Allie, the younger girl's brows just rising happily.

"Okay, you're on," Bea said, holding out her hand, too distracted by Allie's eyes to see the ball had been tossed.

Allie leaned in for a brief kiss, dismissing Bea's hand.

"You snooze you lose," Allie whispered, running away from Bea who had to blink a few times, looking over as Allie ran to help her teammates get their first basket.

Bea stood up straight, completely stunned, Boomer yelling out to her as she started the ball back up.

"Jesus Bea, can someone swap their cover? Alliecat's got her all lovestruck."

Bea shook her head, glaring at Allie as she ran down to help her team.

"Cheater," she whispered as Allie got on her, the pair running around one another and shoving playfully.

"Use what ya got baby," she said smiling, Bea dodging to catch the ball and begin heading down the court, the game continuing on.

* * *

"Fucking A," Bea said, sitting her ass on the pavement and lying back after Allie, of all the most unathletic people, scored the winning basket.

All it took was for her to look Bea in the eyes, say she couldn't wait to tie her up later, to distract the redhead enough to put the ball between her legs and head to the basket. Bea's hands were over her eyes as her teammates moaned their loss.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser," she heard Allie say as she panted, running over to stand over Bea.

She reached down and pulled Bea's arms from her face, the older woman glaring up at her.

"You've officially ruined my reputation in here."

Allie let go, smiling as she leaned over Bea.

"If anything I've made it shiny and pretty. Murderer to soft little lamb? I'd say I'm great for your PR," she joked, Bea shaking her head with a smile, taking the girl's arm as she was pulled up.

Allie pulled Bea right into her, her arms going to Bea's sides as she giddily danced in front of her.

"Now, come on. Let me hear it," she said jokingly, leaning her ear towards Bea as she waited for her reward.

Bea snorted crossing her arms.

"Nope. No way."

Allie turned to her in fake shock, her pressing into Bea playfully, tickling her sides.

"Don't tell me you're going to go back on our deal? It's not my fault you were too sure of yourself," the woman said, raising her shoulders.

"You bloody cheated," Bea said, glaring at her, her smile barely contained in her fake frown.

"It's not my fault I'm your kryptonite. Now, come on. Let me hear it."

Bea huffed, groaning.

"You're insufferable."

"And youuu are the loser today, soo, again. Let me hear it."

Bea finally turned to look at Allie, the girl's face full of love and smiles. She couldn't help but chuckle, this young girl so easily amused. Bea uncrossed her arms.

"Fine. You are a better rapper than me, better basketball player, you win at all things, you're always on top," Bea said, giving in, smiling with a pointed look.

"Happy now?"

"I sure as hell am! Now I know for sure you're the bottom bitch!" Boomer said from behind, her and Maxine having snuck up as Bea spoke.

Bea jumped staring back at her two friends, Boomer cackling and not able to breathe as Max tried to calm her down, trying not to laugh. Bea gritted her teeth once again.

"Boomer, I swear to all that is holy," Bea said, turning and ready to kick her friend's ass.

Allie pulled her back by the waist, encircling her arms around Bea and plopping her chin on her shoulder.

"You better get her out of here, cause I think she might be serious this time," Allie said jokingly with a pout, Bea unfazed by the woman's presence, unconsciously relaxing into Allie.

Maxine winked and nodded, taking the hint and grabbing Boomer by her ear, the woman's cackles now turning to yelps as she was pulled away.

"I really wanted to bash her."

"No more bashing, we've all agreed."

"Where's the fun in no bashing?"

"There are plenty of other fun things to do without bashing having to be involved. Many fun, adventurous, mind blowing things," Allie said, Bea turning to look at her in disbelief.

"How the hell do you turn everything to sex?"

"One of my many talents, speaking of which, why don't I go show you just how talented I am, you know, now that you've readily admitted I am the top in all situations."

Bea's tongue poked between her teeth as she held back a retort, gently pinching Allie who jumped, walking away from the girl who just burst out laughing. She loved pushing Bea's buttons, in all the right ways of course.

Bea walked into her unit, and headed towards her room, Allie hot on her heels. As soon as she entered, she turned and pulled Allie in, slamming the girl into her door as she used their bodies to shut it.

She slammed her lips onto Allie's, pinning the girl and trapping her wrists in her hands, kissing the girl senseless. She was so revved up; it's what Allie did to her. Never before had she had good sex, it had become a drug to her, or rather, Allie had.

She dominated Allie's mouth, the girl moaning at the contact. She loved when Bea took over and was in her Top Dog mode, which was easy to push her into with enough flirting and innuendos. She wiggled against Bea, the redhead working down to Allie's neck, releasing her hands as she began stripping the girl's top off, Allie grabbing at her to do the same.

They threw each other's clothes off, Allie smiling as she brought Bea's face back in for a kiss, moving them towards the bed. Bea undid Allie's pants, pulling them down, the young blonde stepping out of them and her shoes as she finally pushed Bea back against the bed.

Bea switched their positions, causing Allie to fall on the bed face first, Bea coming behind her and directing her to the wall. She placed Allie's hands there after stripping off her bra.

"Leave them there," Bea demanded, Allie smiling in pleasure, chills shooting down her spine as Bea's hands went to her breasts.

Bea kissed down Allie's neck, into her shoulder, creating a path of soft touches that left Allie wanting more. Bea quickly stripped her own bra off, pushing her body flush against Allie's back, the girl only inches from the wall. Allie went to reach for her, but Bea grabbed both of her hands again, pushing them firmly into the wall.

"Stay," she said, using her knee to spread Allie legs, Bea putting her thigh in between them as they knelt on the bed.

Allie was going crazy as Bea continued to assault her breasts, her neck, any expanse of skin she could find. She could not get enough of Allie; it was intoxicating. Her one hand finally drifted downwards, across Allie's smooth stomach and into her brightly colored panties, gently massaging her clit.

Allie threw her head back over Bea's shoulder as she leaned her body into the woman, frustrated she couldn't move her hands but only getting further turned on when she thought about it. Bea seized the opportunity to kiss more of Allie's neck, the girl panting in her ear as they moved in unison.

Bea reached further, her fingers sliding into Allie, using her palm to continue the friction against her clit. Allie was overwhelmed by Bea, her whole body up against her, Bea inside of her. She turned her face, kissing Bea's ear, nibbling, trying to get anything she could from the woman.

Bea responded in kind, removing her other hand from Allie's breast and sliding up to her neck, turning to meet the girl's lips in a desperate kiss. She could feel Allie getting close, gripping her neck and keeping her against her, Allie panting now, losing herself and unable to focus.

Bea let her hand drift back down, wrapping around Allie's waist to pull them impossibly closer, moving them as she felt Allie go tense, the girl's nails scratching lightly against the concrete as she rode out her orgasm, finally moving them and grabbing on to Bea's arms for support as she felt the waves hit her and overtake her.

She laid her head back on Bea's shoulder again, trying to catch her breath, feeling the woman's body and arms around her, supporting her. She turned to look at Bea, kissing her softly as the redhead took her time inside of Allie, massaging her gently, leaving her slowly.

"Fuck, Bea," she said, her breathing somewhat calmed.

She raked her nails up and down Bea's arms, her head sinking into Bea's neck. Allie relaxed as she began to collect herself, Bea still holding her close. Bea's mind was running rampant, this beautiful girl in her arms.

It was overwhelming for her. Not the sex, but what Boomer had been saying earlier. It was hard for Bea to admit that all of them were right on the money. She was whipped, whipped because she was head over heels in love with the beautiful Allie Novak, and she had no idea what to make of it.

Allie felt Bea go quiet, finally calming down and turning in Bea's arms to look at her. Bea met her gaze, and Allie could see the innocence, the vulnerability in her eyes. She had wondered for some time, what all of this meant to Bea. She worried at times that she might just be a convenience, remembering when Bea told her she was not gay. But over time, especially after witnessing her friends give her a dose of daily teasings about the way she felt, Allie realized that Bea was falling in love with her too, and that the redhead probably had no idea what to make of any of it.

Allie leaned in, kissing her softly, trying to communicate to her without any words. She twisted herself around, pulling Bea's pants and underwear off, leaning and sitting back on the bed, her back against the wall. Once Bea was naked, she pulled the redhead towards her, making the woman straddle her.

Bea cupped Allie's cheeks as she leaned down, kissing the girl softly. She felt Allie's hand going up her back and sides, teasing her gently. Allie took her time, feeling every part of Bea's body, their kisses a slow and rhythmic dance as they simply felt one another.

After some time, Allie pushed Bea back gently, moving her to lie on the bed, molding herself to fit atop her. Bea gasped at the contact, Allie taking her hands and clasping them together. She made slow work of Bea, a thought popping into her head, making her pull back.

"Hey… do you remember that thing I brought over here a few weeks ago?" Allie whispered, staring into Bea's eyes with a smile.

Bea caught on, nodding slowly.

"Yea."

"Could I-… would it be okay if I used it on you?"

Allie was so quiet when she asked, not wanting to overwhelm her partner who also had a history of being raped. Allie had managed to sneak in a lovely feeldoe, which she had wanted to have fun experimenting with. Like with their entire relationship, she told Bea there was no pressure to ever use it if she was uncomfortable, she just liked the idea of it and had it if the opportunity arose.

Bea was nervous when she saw it at first, but in this moment she wanted to feel more connected to Allie, she knew it would show her how intimate they had become.

Bea nodded slowly, Allie observing her before the redhead rolled her eyes, pushing the girl back to dig it out of the drawer next to her bed. She handed it to Allie, the younger girl smiling and gently pushing Bea back down as she slid it into herself. She pushed Bea's legs apart slightly, watching the older woman.

"There will be some pressure," she whispered, taking the end of it and gliding it into Bea slowly, grateful she had worked her girlfriend up to be wet enough to handle it.

Bea gasped as it entered her, feeling Allie go all the way in as she lay on top of Bea, bringing their bodies fully together. Bea's hands went to Allie's back, gliding up to her shoulder blades as the woman began slowly rocking into her. Allie leaned down, kissing Bea softly.

She had never experienced this feeling before, not like this, never like this. After years of being brutally raped and assaulted, she always felt fear, never thinking she would let someone inside of her like this again.

But this was Allie. Everything was different with Allie, and she felt herself relax as Allie took care of her, the blonde going down to her neck and kissing her softly. Allie's already sensitive parts were tightening up once again as it hit her g-spot with every movement. She was trying to savor every little moment, not wanting to go too fast, not wanting to scare Bea off or trigger her.

Little did she know Bea was consumed, thinking only of her, thinking of how she felt. She had been so uptight, so on edge, for so so long that it bred paranoia. Bea kept people at arm's length, trusting no one truly. But over the last few months of calm, and long before since she met Allie, she felt those walls crumbling, felt this tidal wave of emotion she had never felt before.

Bea clawed at Allie's back as the emotions and sensations built up, driving her crazy. Allie looked at her, her hand going to cup her cheek.

"It's okay baby," she whispered, burying her nose in her hair by her ear, one of Bea's hands gliding down to her lower back, assisting the rhythm while her other hand went behind Allie's neck.

She felt herself filled, felt herself building up, arching her back into Allie, moving along with her. Allie was doing her best to hold back, but slowly began picking up the rhythm, unable to control herself for much longer. Bea couldn't take much more herself, reaching her arms back behind her head, which was swimming.

Allie moved her arms up, hands clasping to Bea's, her total weight on top of her as she continued to move in tandem with her lover.

"Oh god, Allie."

"I know," she replied, moving a hand to cup Bea's cheek again, kissing her in need.

Bea clawed at Allie's shoulder, following the girl's arm down, Allie taking her hand and moving it back up the bed. She burrowed her head into Bea's neck, the pair of them hard of breathing, both built up to the breaking point.

"I love you," Allie whispered, and that was all Bea needed for the floodgates to open.

She drowned in Allie and ecstasy, her body moving quickly, both girls clenching and tensing against one another, Bea gasping as Allie fought back a scream, the pair coming undone together.

Bea moved her head back and forth, the orgasm overpowering, trying to make sense of her body as she came down from the high. She removed her hands from Allie's, only to reach and wrap them around the girl slumped on top of her, hands grazing her back, going to massage her butt.

They stayed like that for some time, both catching their breath. Bea thought she had been overwhelmed before, but this was another level. She felt connected to Allie, deeply, and not just because they were literally connected deep inside one another. Bea felt herself begin to breathe quickly, all of these emotions too much, stunning her.

Allie could sense what was happening, surprised Bea hadn't run far far away many a time with her as the older woman combatted her trust issues. She rolled to her side, pulling it out of them both gently, then moving to grab the blanket, pulling it over them and twisting Bea around, pulling the woman into her.

They were both still catching their breath, Allie encircling her arms around Bea, the older woman still slightly stunned.

"It's okay Bea, it's okay. Just let it out."

Bea was swirling, feeling like she might have a panic attack with everything assaulting her senses. She was blown away that Allie seemed to know what was happening, the girl pulling her to her chest, their fronts meshed together. Bea wrapped her arms around Allie as she felt the tears come. It was the best high of her life, and also the most terrifying.

She gently sobbed against Allie, the blonde stroking her hair, having waited for some time now for the woman to finally let go, without fear, barriers or walls. For the first time in her life, Bea felt safe… felt at home.

* * *

They were quiet for some time, and Allie was deeply grateful that no one had come to check up on them in the last half hour. Bea had relaxed significantly, the pair still wrapped up in one another, but basking in the silence, fingers tracing across smoother skin.

Bea finally felt like she needed to move, and gently pushed on Allie to lay on her back, lying across her on her stomach, the girl complying easily. Bea couldn't believe something as special as this could take place in such a hellhole.

Allie continued stroking her hair lightly. She breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes and holding Bea's head in her hand. Never in a million years did she think they would evolve into a relationship like this. Bea wasn't the only one growing overwhelmed, but the feeling only made Allie relax and feel safer, happy to know she wasn't alone in all of this.

"Allie?"

The blonde in question pulled herself from her thoughts, glancing down at Bea who was staring off.

"Yea?"

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"You know…"

Allie racked her brain, recalling her declaration of love in the throes of their passion. She pressed her lips together.

"Honestly… I can't remember. It just sort of struck me."

"It didn't scare you?"

"No," she whispered, running her fingers through Bea's hair now.

"I've never been in love before… never had someone care for me like this, want me like this… for me, it was like walking into it. I just took it as it came. I'm just happy."

Bea smiled against her chest, reaching to intertwine her fingers with Allie's free hand.

"It's the opposite for me… it's terrifying."

"I know. It's okay. I don't expect you t-"

"I love you too."

Allie paused, gasping slightly, surprised by Bea. The redhead leaned up to meet her gaze as Allie turned her head to look at her. Bea didn't know what to do, and just leaned in, kissing her softly, making the point clear. She wasn't great with words, not when it came to all of this.

She moved on top of Allie, cradling her face in her hand, pouring herself into the kiss. She pulled back, brushing hair out of her face, sucking her bottom lip in. Allie was stunned, but completely happy, finally smiling up at Bea before bringing their foreheads together, chuckling lightly.

Bea smiled too, grateful, when-

"AY BEA!"

The redhead jumped but rolled her eyes, not bothering to remove herself from Allie as she leaned up and took in Boomer entering her room. Boomer paused, Bea giving her a "really?" look, Allie snickering as she turned her head into Bea's shoulder.

Max followed up behind Boomer, going to speak, but pausing in panic.

"Boomer! You're supposed to knock!" she hissed at the still stunned woman.

"Jeez Bea, I thought you said you were the bottom?"

Allie burst out into laughter, Bea rolling her eyes with a sigh as Max apologetically pulled her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Bea shook her head, but found Allie rolling in laughter underneath her.

"Really? Is it that funny?"

"She's fucking hilarious!" Allie snorted out between giggles, in disbelief at Bea's luck with her band of merry followers.

Bea started chuckling, her tongue in her cheek as she watched her beautiful lover fall apart at the seams in laughter. Allie finally began to calm down, and she wiped her eyes. She looked up at Bea's waiting face.

"Ya done?" she asked, Allie trying to bite her lip.

It was to no avail as the girl began cracking up again. Bea shook her head and reached up to grab a pillow, smacking the girl in the face.

"I swear to god, between the lot of you," Bea chuckled to herself, Allie taking the pillow and putting it under her head as she settled down.

She sighed, pulling Bea back to her and scooting so they could share the pillow.

"You have to admit, you kind of love this dysfunctional bunch."

"Begrudgingly," Bea replied, looking back at her across the pillow.

Allie chuckled, giving her a quick kiss, pulling back and bringing their hands together.

The moment was quiet before Allie began acting up again.

"Well at least now you have her thinking you are the top dog. Boy have you got them fooled."

Bea's brow quirked challengingly.

"I am the top in this relationship," she said, making Allie bite her lip and nod mockingly.

"Right, sure babe. You're the boss," she said, trying to hold her laughter in.

Bea blushed, leaning up on her elbow, looking down at the girl.

"I'm the tough one here. Remember why I'm in jail?" she said, making Allie roll her eyes and snort.

"Oh please, I beat up guys with bats, you're not that badass," she said sweetly, in a matter of fact manner.

"Why don't we go back out to the weight area and we can settle this?"

"Mmm, I can think of much better ways to settle this," she said seductively, reaching over to Bea and stroking her arm, the redhead shaking her head.

"You are literally insatiable!"

Allie laughed, reaching for Bea's neck and pulling her down, kissing her.

"Apparently you love that," she said in between kisses, Bea melting into her once again.

Bea pulled back.

"Yea… yea I do."

Allie smiled up at her, the pair leaning in once again for a kiss.

FIN


End file.
